


My Hero

by DifferentOctave



Category: Emergency!, Original Work, Power Rangers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Air Force, Army, Attempted Poetry, Engineer - Freeform, Firefighters, Gen, Marine Corps, Medic - Freeform, Navy, Police, Superman is mentioned, Transformer, dedicated, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at poetry. Inspired by Transformers, Power Rangers Emergency!, and a few others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this belongs, but here it is.
> 
> I dedicate this to ALL those heroes.
> 
> And to my Maternal Grandfather (Marines) My Paternal Grandfather (Air Force and the Pentagon) My Uncle (Army and Volunteer Firefighter) My two Aunts (Air Force) My Mom (Air Force) My Dad (Air Force) My second Uncle, (Navy) and the firemen who patched up my brother.
> 
> So this is my way to say "Thank you."
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

**_My Hero_ **

 

_In the dead of the night, there's the roar of flames_

_There's no superhero with a name_

_My hero doesn't heed the danger_

_But nor does he need powers_

_My hero wears not spandex, hero wears a badge_

_My hero needs no stone to give him strength_

_My hero is not sixty feet tall_

_My hero is plain_

_My hero isn't vain_

_My hero doesn't ride invisible cars_

_My hero rides bright engines that shine_

_My hero isn't invincible_

_My hero is mortal_

_But he does not think about it_

_Hero runs into gunfight_

_Hero runs into flames_

_My heroes wear a uniform_

_My heroes have survived_

_My heroes went in knowing that it may be the end_

_My heroes_

_They're everywhere_

_Be they Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy_

_Be they medic, fighter, or schemer_

_They don't get a 'thank you'_

_They're not named Superman, or Power Ranger_

_They may not even have a name in your mind_

_But they'll always be MY heroes_

_..._

_Thank you._


End file.
